


A Cool Empty Silence

by DoreyG



Category: All For Love - John Dryden
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hate Sex, Lack of Communication, M/M, Ventidius is so out of his depth, anger issues, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This means nothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cool Empty Silence

“This means nothing.”

Alexas makes a humming noise low in his throat, keeps his eyes closed. The sweat is still cooling on his skin. A slow, smug smile is spreading across his face like he couldn’t care less.

“Did you hear me?” It leaves him agitated, for no earthly reason that he can name – he props himself up on his elbows, glares in Alexas’ prone direction like he can inflict a wound with his very eyes, “I _said_ : this means nothing.”

“Mm,” Alexas deigns to offer this time, stretching lazy and slow. He looks so assured like this, so _untouchable_ despite the fact that they were touching so intimately just a few moments ago. He- feels angry, at that look.

(He wants to do _something_ at that look. Wants to reach out and touch and shake and _break_ -)

“Alexas,” he uses his anger, encourages the flame until it’s burning just as intensely as it usually does – grits his teeth and edges closer, stops _just_ before their skins brush and takes in a deeply wrathful breath, “are you even _listening_ to me?”

“ _Mm_ ,” Alexas only repeats, and seems disinclined to say anything more. His skin is so close, so close that he can feel the sticky heat vibrating from it. His eyes are still closed, his chest is still moving calmly, that _smile_ is still plastered across his face in a way- that makes the rage grow, hotter and hotter.

(In a way that makes him want to move even closer, and smash and smash and _smash_.)

“Alexas,” he tries again, the rage gritting his teeth – making him shaky, making him _dull_ in a way that’d kill him in any worthy battle, “ _Alexas_ , are you _listening_ -?”

And he reaches out, to back up his words with a bruising grasp-

(And he _wants_ -)

And Alexas _moves_. Snaps open his eyes, as fast as a whip, rolls under his arm and _over_ _him_ in a lunge so quick and smooth that he’s left breathless in the face of it – as dull as if he was a blade, slammed against a rock until it’d lost all its shine.

“This means nothing,” Alexas purrs lowly, and allows his smile to flicker cruelly into a smirk, “I’m _so_ glad we agree.”


End file.
